<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Youth by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521308">Youth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguments, Blood, Crying, Death, Grief, M/M, Murder, Switching Perspectives, This Is Sad, Violence, kinda makes the clan submit due to fear, randy is sad, wilford doesnt take it well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Wilford the IV is a well respected and loved clan leader, but behind that is a broken man with a want for vengeance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sir Wilford IV/Jaques Kensington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Youth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sir Wilford the IV is well known as one of the clan best leaders in its long history. If you asked Wilford himself? He would say he had the saddest leadership in their history. His ghost was the least talkative of the ghosts in the portrait room. Rarely you would see him talking to Reynaldo or Terrance but most of the time? He just sat on the railing and stared off into the portraits. Specifically one portrait, the portrait of the leader before him, Jaques Kensington. Jaques wasn't a super active ghost, it wasn't common to not see him for a while. When be did slip out of his painting he would mainly go over to talk with the blind leader Randy Radman. Sometimes he would sit besides Wilford. They never spoke but they sometimes held hands. The other leaders felt bad for the two but it wasn't their place to step in and try and fix. It was between them as it had been since the day Jaques died. </p><p>    Jaques Kensington was a eccentric and strong leader. Mixing that with his stern and hard headed right hand and they were a force to be reckoned with for years. However, even more than that, they were lovers behind closed doors. Most leaders were open about their relationships but Jaques and Wilford were both more comfortable with it just being a secret between them and close friends. It would have stayed this way, just them leading the clan and being together in secret, but slowly the clan divided during their rule. Both Jaques and Wilford had different opinions on how to run the clan or perform a heist and neither was afraid to argue their point. This slowly lead to the clan believing they hated eachother, that the pair were constantly fighting for rule, and so the clan divided based on who would follow who. All to the blind side of the two lovers. Wilford had caught note of the occastional unrest but didn't think much of it. His good friends, Randy and Terrance, had expressed their worries to the two but they didn't think much of it. What leader and right hand duo never fought? </p><p>    Wilford realised how much of a mistake he had made when he rushed out of his room into a rebellion. Wilford struggled to make it past his own clan fighting in a desperate attempt to get to Jaques's office. A few bullet shots grazed him and a few slashes from knifes ment nothing to him as he shoved by with his gun in the air. By the time he bust into the office, he was to late. Wilford just, stood there. No emotions showed on his face as he stared at the people who thought they were doing him a favor by killing the love of his life. Wilford didn't stop himself from raising his voice when he spoke,</p><p>    "Get out before I blow your heads off." He snarled, the recruits quickly stumbled out the door and Wilford slammed it shut. As soon as the doors fell shut he sobbed. He fell down the door and curled up on the ground and tried not to scream. A gasped breathe escaped his lips as he turned his head to stare at the to still Jaques on the other side of the room. He took a shaky breath and pushed himself up and walked his way over slowly to Jaques. He fellow down to his knees and stared into his lifeless eyes for a moment before closing them for the last time. His hand shook as he brushed some of the blood off his head. The tears quickly started again and Wilford found his body shaking as he laid his head down on Jaques chest and screamed.</p><p> </p><p>    Randy Radman paced back and forth frantically in his shared room. His roommate, Terrance Suave, gave him a worried glance from his spot sitting on his bed. Randy turned to the man in the middle of his frantic pacing,</p><p>    "RIGHT HAND???" Randy practically screamed as he ran his hands through his hair. Terrance stood up and walked over, placing his hands on Randy's shoulders,</p><p>    "Wilford trust you Randy. It's gonna be ok, think of me as like.. your third in command." Randy let out a sigh and laid his head into the shorter man's shoulder,</p><p>    "God Terry what are we gonna do? Wilford he... He doesn't look good." Terrance glanced away with a sigh,</p><p>    "We just... have to comfort him. It's the best we can do right now." Randy let out a shaky sigh and pulled Terrance into a hug, the shorter man returned it. Randy let out a shaky sob,</p><p>    "I miss Jaques. He didn't... he didnt deserve that, Terrance... Wilford didn't deserve that I-" Randy let out a shaky sigh and pulled his head off of Terrance's shoulder, "Sorry I cried ok your dress shirt." Terrance gave him a soft smile,</p><p>    "Just means now I get to cry on yours when I get upset enough to cry." Randy let out a quiet laugh and nodded,</p><p>    "Hold me to it." Terrance patted him on the shoulder and motioned him to sit down, </p><p>    "C'mon, it's been a rough day, we need to just... rel-" the loud banging of someone knocking on their door caused them both to jump. Randy rubbed his eyes and headed over to open the door. A toppat stood on the other side, arms crossed and looking rather irritated,</p><p>    "Boss called for you. Wants to see you in his office." And then he was gone. Randy stood a bit confused for a moment before looking back at Terrance. The shorter man made a shooing motion with his hand, </p><p>    "Go on, right hand, give Wilford my condolences." Randy nodded and left the room. He started off slowly walking down the hallway before quickly turning into a run as he began to panic. Wilford hadn't been seen since... It happened. Randy came to a stop outside his office door, he let out a shaky breath and knocked,</p><p>    "Hey, Will, it's uh... it's me." Randy waited a moment, after a few seconds the door unlocked and a horrible looking Wilford opened the door. He looked like he hadn't slept, his eyes were red from crying, and... oh my god he was wearing Jaques's jacket. However, Randy knew that emotionless expression all to well on his friends face. He wanted revenge. Randy followed him inside the office, trying not to get sick at the sight of the blood stains on the floor. He turned his head up to look at Wilford, he was leaning back against the desk and staring out the large window behind the desk. He didn't turn to Randy as he spoke,</p><p>    "I hate the clan Randy. I'm only still standing here because I have am obligation to, but that doesn't mean I can't make them pay." He finally turned to face his right hand who had a terrified look on his face, "I remember all their faces Randy. I know who killed my bluebell, and I don't plan on letting them get away with it." Randy blinked his eyes a few time before shaking his head,</p><p>    "Wilford they didn't know they- they were new recruits they thought they were doing the right thing! Wilford you can't-" </p><p>    "What if you were in my place, Randy. Wouldn't you do the same thing?" Randy froze mid sentence, a look of worry slowly crossing his face. Randy crossed his arms and looked down at his feet,</p><p>    "Wilford I... you're not thinking straight. Just... wait a few days?" Wilford's expression didn't change,</p><p>    "You can return to your room Randy,  just wanted to let you know so if someone calls for your help you can tell them this is for the better of the clan. Rebellions aren't tolerated under my rule." Randy opened his mouth to say something but the taller man was already walking past him with Jaques's gun in his hand. Randy felt tears pool from his eyes when the door slammed shut. </p><p> </p><p>    Wilford is well regarded as a great leader by the clan, but this legacy was mostly born out of fear. His first act as leader was executing the people who started a rebellion in his name, specially the group who killed Jaques. It became wildly known that any talk of rebellion would lead to a bullet in your head, so the clan accepted it. Rebellion wasn't needed really, Wilford was a good leader. He was just strict and rough on the clan for reasons only three people ever knew. Even now as a long dead leader people still talk positively about him like saying he was horrible would make him come back from the dead and kill you. On the flip side, Wilford thought death would reunite him with his love, but Jaques wanted nothing to do with him. He had drove the clan into a rut with a fear mongering, not even Randy could pull then out of it. Jaques may have died at the hands of his people but he still cared for them. Wilford isolated himself after their argument and for years they stayed on opposite sides of the portrait hall. Until one day Jaques came over and sat beside him. They haven't talked since their fight, but the sit side by side and hold hands. They won't ever be the same, but their love still remained after it all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>